


Five Minutes Ago

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <em>Terror of the Zygons</em> Sarah is keen to get back to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbskyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2010. Beta by hhertzof.

"So how long does it take to get to five minutes ago?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor didn't even look up from the controls.

Sarah sighed and leaned over so he couldn't ignore her. "You told Harry and the Brigadier that we'd be in London five minutes ago. That was half an hour ago." She'd had enough time to get changed. Which would surprise Harry, if he noticed, which was unlikely.

"Travel through the vortex is very tricky. Five minutes can take hours and centuries can take minutes." He grinned at her and moved around her to fiddle with more controls on the other side of the console.

"So how long is it going to take?" She folded her arms and gave him a look. Since he was peering at a readout, it was lost on him.

"Hmm?"

She began to feel like hitting her head against the wall would get more results. "Doctor, are you listening to me?"

Something on the console started beeping and the Doctor hit a button hard to make it stop. "What's that, Sarah?"

"I said, are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am." He sounded hurt and put on a wounded expression, but Sarah wasn't fooled for a moment. "Just because I told the Brigadier we'd be in London five minutes ago doesn't mean I meant we'd go there next. Surely you want to go somewhere more exciting than boring, old London?"

Well, when he put it like that, she was tempted. However... "You did promise we'd go straight there."

"How about a trip to Florana?"

He sounded like a salesman, but she was half afraid he would leave her in London, if she let him take her back there. So she smiled and said, "I'll believe that when I see it."

He grinned. "To Florana!" He flicked a switch with a flourish.

"To Florana," she echoed, already getting excited about going to a new place.


End file.
